two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Linusblanket2100/Epic Music in February, 2019
February has gone by, but not without leaving its mark! Several awesome epic music albums were released to the public last month, so don your best set of headphones and get ready to listen to the albums featured in this month’s blog. Let me know if I missed any in the comments! Full-Length Albums [https://open.spotify.com/album/4iV90Xv0rj6VCrGRqWHsYn?si=YDrH_-XfT-KoLrEk5-aeCQ Exogenesis by Audiomachine]'' ''“Superheroes are often portrayed as having preternatural qualities not found here on Earth - immortal, impenetrable, impossibly strong or lightning fast. Us mere mortals might be defeated more easily, but we've got swagger, we've got heart, and we know how to maneuver through an asteroid belt at top speeds. Through their own earthly powers, these mortals can transcend their limitations, and these heroes can become legends.” A spiritual successor to the epic hybrid album Volturnus, this Audiomachine album is all about setting the scene for a futuristic landscape and, be warned, not all will make it out alive. Eight composers lent their talents to this album – Stuart Roslyn, Matt Foundling, Martyn Corbet, Cody Douglas Still, Harry Lightfoot, Michael Rubino, Sergiu-Dan Muresan and Hannu Honkonen – and the result is an album filled with epic choir and gritty synths. Tracks to Watch Out For: Too many to list, but Finis, Intersections of Time and Light and Dark Levitation by Songs to Your Eyes “Levitation: An inspiring, cinematic piano based hybrid score album that will wrap the listener with warmth, heartfelt melodies and a sense of hope. These cues will compliment documentaries, nature shows, tv commercials and other productions that want to touch hearts.” Levitation is an uplifting orchestral album composed solely by Dmitry Zhadnov. Most of the album is filled with ambient pieces of music with pop-like elements, though there are some that are more traditionally epic and inspiring. Track to Watch Out For: Kingdom, Born, Spirit and Twilight War Moon by Dwayne Ford After his foray into epic lyrical pieces, Dwayne Ford returns to form with War Moon. This album is packed with moving vocals and excitingly epic music. Though it suffers from some pieces which overstay their welcome, there are still a number of good songs that are worth checking out. Track to Watch Out For: Aidya, Fortuna, The Core Realis, The Long Farewell and War Moon The Iconic Series, Vol. 8 by J2 The master of epic covers is back with the eighth installment in his self-proclaimed “Iconic Series”. This collection notably features the cover of New Divide that was used in the trailer for Alita: Battle Angel (both the original and an acoustic piano version) as well as covers of other notable songs, including Billy Joel’s Only the Good Die Young and Scorpions’ No One Like You. An alternate version of J2’s cover for Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (by Tammi Terell and Marvin Gaye) is also included. Coleen McMahon, Miranda Dianne and Kong all return as vocalists as well newcomers Avery, SAI and Cyndy Fike. Tracks to Watch Out For: Too many to list, but New Divide, No One Like You and Only the Good Die Young Life in Motion by Twisted Jukebox Life in Motion is an emotive and intimate piano and string-driven album composed solely by Michael Emmerson. Reminiscent of La Belle Époque, this album is sure to please all fans of beautiful music. Tracks to Watch Out For: Oceans, A Dark World, Falling in Slow Motion and Fragments of Time Aberration by Kings and Creatures Don’t let the emotive opening track fool you, this new album by Kings and Creatures is mainly filled with epic hybrid and sound design, but sound design that, more or less, actually stands on its own. This album was composed solely by William Morris (known for Talos), accompanied by Hex on three of them. Tracks to Watch Out For: Believe, Exiles and Holocene Nemesis by Atom Music Audio “‘Nemesis’ delivers an incredibly dark and menacing album with powerful, driving rhythms and heavy percussion. Prepare to be dominated by the demonic tracks which tear your soul apart. Sinister synths pull a haunting ambience over every piece and the ominous themes surround you in pure evil. As the dark forces engulf you, instill fear into your enemies and fight with rage and power. This album is perfect for sinister thrillers, evil, expressive trailers and foreboding soundtracks.” Atom Music Audio’s first album of the year is composed by Andrii Yefymov (aka BaltaZzar). This album is very trailer-driven, with lots of epic sound design. Unfortunately, that means that it doesn’t quite leave the same mark as EON, with only a handful of tracks being worthy of listening to on their own. Tracks to Watch Out For: Act of Revenge Epoch by Secession Studios If you’re a fan of Twelve Titans Music’s emotive builds, you’re in luck for that is what Epoch is all about. Composed by Greg Dombrowski, this album is filled with emotive and epic hybrid songs, but the best of the bunch are tracks three through six, each of which add some freshness to the genre and will be sure to surprise their listeners. Tracks to Watch Out For: Becoming Human, Apex, The Fury Within and Lunar Soul Extraordinary Adventures by Fired Earth Music This mini album, composed by David G. Russell, Matthew St. Laurent and Caleb Blood, is filled with adventurous tracks that’ll make you feel like you’ve been placed smack-damn into the middle of your favorite fantasy novel. These five tracks pack a punch and the album will be over before you know it. Tracks to Watch Out For: Sorcerer’s Flight, A Valorous Adventure and Leading the Charge Docutrailer 2 by Cavendish Trailers '' '' A sequel to the original Docutrailer album, this album features emotive and epic tracks reminiscent of the soundtrack you would hear on any good old BBC documentary. Joseph AMG Sporck, Andrew Skeet, Michael Nicholson, Harry Lightfoot and Michael Maas make up this 14-track album. Tracks to Watch Out For: Into the Blue, The Ocean Depths, Breaching the Deep and Earth Rescue Boldly into the Unknown by Epic Score '' '' The precursor to the album title says it all: epic hybrid action is what awaits your ears. This 12-track album was composed by Tim Stoney and, amongst the more traditional hybrid, lie some awesome emotive and heroic tracks. Get ready for an adventure! Tracks to Watch Out For: My World Was Free, Dream of a New World, Wonders of a New Age, Lightspeed Rescue and Courageous Journey Singles Let You Go (feat. Matthew Perryman Jones) by UNSECRET One of the many singles recently released by UNSECRET, this one features soulful strings (performed by Chris Carmichael) and an emotive build accentuated by mournful vocals by Matthew Perryman Jones. Lettre à Élise by Efisio Cross '' An emotive single by Efisio Cross featuring some excellent piano and strings that are sure to tug at ''your (heart)strings ��. Category:Blog posts